


Darkness

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been sad for a long time and it takes something special to make it go away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Sam closed his eyes as he laid back on the bed. It was another motel room in another town in another state, but it was exactly the same as the last. Same thin walls (the next door neighbours seemed to be having a lot of sex), same grimy too-small-to-move bathroom, same gaudy bed sheets. He took a deep breath, concentrating on not letting the darkness cave in on him. It was an experienced practice, but for some reason it wasn't working.

He counted one to ten in his head, over and over again, hoping the repetition would do something. But nothing happened. Sighing, he sat back up, watching the tendrils of darkness drift around the edge of his eyesight.

He wasn't sure what would happen if the blackness took over, maybe he would die, maybe even worse. They hadn't gotten close enough to take over him. Yet. At one point, many moons ago, when Dean was still rotting in Hell ( _my fault as usual,_ Sam’s mind spat at him), it came close to near pitch black. He had almost died because of it, whether it was because the ebony had blinded him, or simply because he wanted to get rid of this ever present burden, he wasn't sure.

He remembered a time when it wasn't there, all the way back at Stanford. Sure, it was there for the first year or so, jabbing and jeering every time he thought of Dad or Dean, but eventually it went away. He remembered Jess’ beauty and radiance, and he decided that was what scared it away. Jess’ soul; it was like angel grace.

Angel grace was the only thing that seemed to scare the tendrils away anymore. When Sam released Lucifer from the cage, and the church room was lit with the blinding beam of grace, the darkness went away. Maybe it was the prospect of dying that had gotten the darkness away, but he was positive the luminescent grace had something to do with it.

Right now, Sam was laid on the bed, trying to get rid of the darkness, but peace wouldn't come. It was always there, but usually he could get it to die down. Not tonight though, and Sam was starting to panic out of fear. With each negative emotion, the darkness got bigger, drowning him, strangling him, killing him slowly. He wanted it to stop, whatever it was.

“That, Sam,” a voice said. Sam couldn't pinpoint where he heard the voice before, or where it was coming from now, but he let it wash over him. “That, is depression.” Sam looked up, searching the room for a source of the voice, but he couldn't see anyone. Frustrated, he huffed. Not only was he drowning in darkness, but now he was hearing things as well.

“You’re not hearing things, Sam,” the voice said again, although this time it was closer. Sam was confused as to how it knew who he was. Quietly, he sat up, getting a better view of the room. Sat at the end of the bed, was none other than Gabriel.

“Great,” Sam muttered under his breath.

“Sam, I know you’re scared of these things,” Gabriel sighed, gesturing to the black surrounding Sam. “I know what they are, people often pray when they have depression. I see these things following people around on a daily basis.”

“I don’t care, Gabriel, just play whatever trick you’re planning and go,” Sam snapped, closing his eyes again.

“No tricks here, Sam,” Gabriel smiled sadly, looking down at the hunter.

“Then why are you here?” Sam murmured. “All you ever do is hurt and humiliate me, so what exactly are you doing here?”

“You seemed depressed,” Gabriel said blatantly, as though it was obvious.

“And that made you come?” Sam asked, slightly worried for the answer.

“Contrary to popular belief, I’m not an asshole-“

“Yes you are.”

“Okay, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Gabriel sighed, sliding closer towards Sam. As Gabriel got nearer, the darkness seemed to disappear a little more.

“The darkness-“

“Is going? I know,” Gabriel smirked, crawling so he was sat on Sam’s lap. Sam looked uncomfortable, but let Gabriel sit on him, because who was he to argue with an angel. “It’s the grace ya know.” Nodding, Sam held his breath, waiting for the moment Gabriel turned on him, but it never came. Instead, the archangel draped his arms around his tense shoulders. Slowly, bit by bit, the darkness slipped out of Sam’s vision, until the only thing he could see was an extreme close up of Gabriel’s face.

“How much do you think it would go away,” Gabriel grinned mischievously, “if I did this?” Before Sam could reply, Gabriel leaned towards the hunter, pressing his sugary lips to Sam’s. Miraculously, every piece of stray black that had been following Sam around disappeared, leaving Sam alone with an image of Gabe.

Sam stayed tense, not kissing the angel back for a few seconds, but eventually, he melted into the kiss. He felt Gabriel smirk against his face, kissing Sam harder than before, as if imprinting himself on him. After a few minutes, Gabriel pulled away from a still shocked hunter, gold eyes glittering, eyebrows raised seductively, closed-mouth grin still cocky as ever.

“You still seeing the darkness, Sam?” Gabriel asked. Hesitantly, Sam shook his head, looking all over the motel room for a trace of murky onyx colour that had been constant in his life since Jess’ death.

“How?” Sam looked as though he was going to cry, and Gabriel thought this would be a perfect time to interrupt.  
“You don’t have to be scared anymore, Sammich,” Gabriel muttered protectively, staring directly into Sam’s hypnotising opal eyes. “I’m not going to let the darkness get you.” Sam gripped either side of the angel’s jacket and pulled him into another deep kiss, marveling in the heavy taste of strawberries on his lips.

“Thank you,” he whispered, earning a tender smile from Gabriel.


End file.
